


Found him Steve x Bucky x Sam x Reader |Jodi|

by Natashaisbae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Spoilers, ant-man post credits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dont have video ;-;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found him Steve x Bucky x Sam x Reader |Jodi|

Outfit; http://www.polyvore.com/stevexbuckyxsamxreader/set?id=172580665

“Hey cap, (Y/N)!” Sam called in as he walked into into the room where the Winter soldier was leaning against the machine, You and Steve both walked in, you placed yourself in between Steve and Sam.

Bucky look up through his brown locks to meet Steve’s eyes saying the words, Help me also inaudibly. Sam walked over to Steve, facing him, you kept your eyes locked with Bucky, making sure he didn’t decide to escape.

You also, had fallen into HYDRA’s grasp, your fiance, James, or Bucky as his friends called him, had fallen off the train back in the war, and you fell into HYDRA’s grasp, Steve had found you before you had been brain-washed.

“This would of been a lot easier a week ago” Sam said, looking over his shoulder to Bucky then back to Steve.

“If we call Tony..” Steve started, only for you to cut in,

“He won’t believe us” You muttered, looking over your shoulder to Steve,

“Even if he did..”

“Who knows if they would let him help?” Sam finished Steve’s sentence,

“Were on our own” Steve muttered,

Sam shrugged, “Maybe not, I know a guy.”


End file.
